justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise Valley
Paradise Valley is the final stronghold takeover that Rico can do for the Roaches in Just Cause 2. Introduction The mission starts at the Roaches HQ. Rico is transported to the location in a helicopter. Razak tells Rico that a place called Paradise Valley, once a place of worship for ancient tribes, became a drug lab for a rare narcotic in Panau. Pandak Panay took advantage of this and turned it into a government front. Razak wants to take the facility over to expand the Roaches' drug smuggling business. Walkthrough Rico has to protect the Roaches technician. The first thing you will see are some soldiers that you have to eliminate. Be careful while walking past the place where you saw them as there will be a minigun behind the corner. Next, there are 2 guard towers on either side of the road with a sniper in each one. You have to kill them to progress the mission. As you continue to walk down the road, towards the top of the stronghold, there are more soldiers plus a Maddox FVA 45 that shows up and stops in position. Kill every soldier you see, but don't run ahead. At the end of the stronghold around the top, there will be several more soldiers. One of them has a Rocket Launcher. It will be advised to take cover behind something and eliminate all hostiles. After all hostiles are eliminated, the best place to hold off will be where the soldier with the rocket launcher was standing. The Panau Military will try to retake their position. If you need health, there will be a Medicine cabinet in the stone building at the top of the stairs. Be ready for oncoming hostiles, but do not leave the top of the stairs. Two SV-1003 Raiders will show up promptly with additional soldiers. Take cover in the building and eliminate the minigun operators. Right after eliminating the hostiles, there will be a helicopter. Look around in the stone building. There's a weapon box in the rear corner that contains a rocket launcher. The rocket launcher from the dead soldier may also be at the top of the stairs if it has not disappeared. The mission ends as soon as you've shot down the helicopter. If you are attempting this on hardcore difficulty, it can be quite hard. The main thing is to have plenty of ammo once you have reached the technician's hacking point. There aren't many weapon boxes around you and the military will assault you for some time. Trivia *A rather unique aspect about this mission is that the stronghold commander usually arrives in either a UH-10 Chippewa or SV-1003 Raider, but this time both of these vehicles are featured. The Stronghold Commander arrives in a UH-10 Chippewa while two elites man miniguns with the sole purpose to tear you to shreds. *This is one of the few missions to feature more than one sniper. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions